Do you dare?
by x-Radcliffe-x
Summary: [Chapter 9 NOW up!] Harry is mourning for Sirius. Draco is inlove with Harry. What happens if Draco's being 'out' makes Harry want to get closer? DracoxHarry with other relationships included. SLASH. R for a reason.
1. Haunting Pasts

Summary: Harry is morning for Sirius. Draco is inlove with Harry. What happens if Draco's being 'out' makes Harry want to get closer? DracoxHarry with other relationships included.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the plot. So far, all the characters, belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling and here brilliant mind.

Warning: This fanficion containssome SLASH relationships and should not be read if you are a flaming homophobe. Further more, this takes place in Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, so naturally it has spoilers to all five books and my own ideas for the 6th.

A/N: This is my first Fanfic...well, not true, I did write one before this one, but it was trash... so this is my first POSTED fanfic, so be kind. I appreciate all the constructive criticism you wish to dish out to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Haunting Pasts

"Yes!", exclaimed Harry, leaping out of his chair. "Finally I, Harry Potter, have beaten you, Ronald Weasley, at wizards chess."

Ron looked a little sulky and retorted, "Yeah, well-I-You…you cheated! That's it!"

Harry hit him playfully and said, "Nah, wouldn't be any sense in that. I would know that I didn't do it fairly, and my Gryffindor side would feel bad about taking false glory."

Ron just looked in slight shock. "You have put way too much thought into that, mate." He then got up and sat next to Hermione, snuggling together. They had been dating for over a year now, since the beginning of sixth year, and never ceased to show their love off in public.

Feeling a bit left out, Harry got up and headed out to his favourite thinking spot, the lake. He liked this place so much because it was nearly always deserted, and even when it wasn't it was big enough to share. Today it was deserted, as it was a Sunday and most of the students were inside, doing their last-minute studies and essays.

Lying down in the grass, Harry closed his eyes, letting thoughts soar through his head. He did this a lot, almost always thinking about Sirius. Although it was two years since his passing, Harry was not quite over it; over Sirius. Sirius was the only person he had loved. Sure, he loved his friends, but this was different. There was just something, dare he say it, magickal about him and the way Harry felt for him and he had never even got to say goodbye.

What had crushed Harry even more, however, was that he never even got to confess his undying love for Sirius to him. Now he would never get to, and wouldn't ever know how Sirius felt about him. It was this thought that had driven him to do it; eyes welled with tears, Harry reached into his pocket and extracted a pocket-knife (the very one Sirius had given to him for Christmas in his forth year). He slowly, yet firmly, dragged the blade across the flesh of his wrist.

He winced, but only slightly, as he was far too used to the feeling. After watching the blood drip down his arm for a while, he cleaned the blood, pleased at knowing that there would be a _very_ visible scar left behind.

He stashed the pocket-knife in his robes and made to leave, heading back towards the castle. Just as he turned a hallway, he collided with something solid and was knocked backwards, too wrapped up with is thoughts to watch where he was going.

Just as he started tensing, waiting to crash to the cold floor, he was caught by the wrists. The feel of pressure and fabric against his fresh cut made him yelp and wince in pain. The person holding them let them drop instantly.

After cradling his wrist, Harry looked up and almost wished he didn't; standing in front of him was none other than Draco Malfoy. "What's a matter Potter, did I hurt you?"

Harry didn't respond right away. There was something in Draco's voice that sounded almost worried. Not only that, but his silver eyes gave him away. Somewhat forgetting who he was speaking to, Harry replied in an almost civil-like tone, "Not exactly, no."

Looking into his eyes, Harry could see a mix of emotions; shocked, relieved, and then back to their usual cold state.

"Good. Wouldn't want Dumbledork to blame me for a broken nail of his Golden Boy," Draco said with a trademark Malfoy smirk, before walking on.

Harry stood there momentarily, before mentally shaking himself and continued his way to the Gryffindor common room. After muttering the password, he walked in, passed the making out Hermione and Ron in the corner, and up to him dormitory.

Once inside, he realized how completely exhausted he was and made to undress. After he was changed, he climbed into bed, and closed the hangings, casting the usual locking and silencing spells on his bed. He didn't like to have his friends hear his sobs as he woke in the middle of the night, crying over dreams filled with his lost love.

He took off his glasses, set them beside his wand, and drifted off into an unusually calming sleep.

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

_That was close…too close_ thought Draco as he walked passed Harry in the halls. He wondered, also, why Harry had been clutching onto his wrist as though… _No_ He didn't want to think that. He didn't want to think about his crush making suicide attempts.

Not that his _entire_ world was dependant on Harry, even though Draco did have the tendency to make sure that he bumped into Harry at least once a day, watch him in the halls from class to class, and when no one was looking, stared at him throughout meals.

Draco used to think of his lust for boys was just some sort of phase, as most of the girls he came by last summer weren't nearly as attractive as them. But as soon as he came back to Hogwarts he found himself constantly entranced by a certain Gryffindor's emerald eyes, and found himself constantly following them around, stealing glances whenever he could risk it.

Even now, when Draco had self-admitted to being gay, he knew that no one could know, for 'a Malfoy does not love men,' in the _loving_ words of his father, who had caught him making out with a boy last summer. Draco's father, infuriated by what he saw, had beaten Draco and tortured him with the Cruciatus curse for a countless number of hours, until Draco was reduced to near insanity.

He shuddered as he thought about it. His father had made a point of not harming Draco up until them, as it was simply not gentleman like. But something in him snapped as he laid his eyes upon the sight of Draco sucking-face with another boy.

The only thing that kept him sane while his father brutalized him, shouting at him at how he was to marry Pansy Parkinson, was thinking about Harry. He should have known then at how he felt about Harry, but he merely forced himself to think that it was only because he knew that once Harry had defeated the retched Dark Lord, he would be free from his father's abuse.

Yes, Draco didn't care for Voldemort or his bloody plans._ I mean, what person with the least bit of dignity would worship a man so crazy, and sink so low as to kiss the sodding hem of his robes._ These thoughts had been in his mind ever since Draco had been forced to meet Lord Voldemort in the summer before last, when his father had been broken free.

Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was at his room (as the Head Boy and Girl each had their own rooms) before he realized where he was going.

Once inside, he threw off his robes, put on his pyjamas, and climbed into bed. It was freezing in his bed, as always, so he had trouble drifting off. Sighing, he cast a heating charm on his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So, what do y'all think about it? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's a little short, but I just thought that it should end here. The next chapter should be longer! 

-Drag


	2. Blissful Dreaming and Deep Conversation

Warning: This fanficion contains some SLASH relationships and should not be read if you are a flaming homophobe. Further more, this takes place in Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, so naturally it has spoilers to all five books and my own ideas for the 6th.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the plot. So far, all the characters belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling and here brilliant mind.

A/N: This is a pretty graphic part of the story, so if you feel uncomfortable with male/male sex scenes, you may want to skip this. Bon appetite!

Blissful Dreaming and Deep Conversation

_Harry moaned as Draco started sucking his neck. Draco moved from Harry's neck, kissing his jaw-line, and slowly made his way to Harry's lips. He ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip, waiting for his approval. Harry parted his lips, letting Draco explore his mouth as he moaned into it. _

As he let Draco's tongue roam his mouth, Harry let his hands travel Draco's body, lifting off his shirt. He caressed Draco's fine toned chest, feeling his muscles.

Both boys' erections were growing with each movement, and Draco, being the more dominant one of the two, started slowly undoing Harry's trousers, all the time forcing him down onto his bed. He then pulled off Harry's boxers, and after stripping off his own clothing, began to straddle his lover.

_Starting at his naval, Draco kissed a path towards Harry's delicious lips. This time Harry who was more dominant, forcing his tongue into Draco's mouth, as if determined to search every last inch of it like his life depended on it_

_Before Draco even knew what was happening, he was being flipped, and Harry was the one straddling him. Harry slowly detached himself from Draco's mouth, and painfully slowly, for Draco, kissed his way past his naval, and to his hard member. Harry kissed the tip, slowly licking certain sensitive spots._

_This caused Draco to moan in sexual frustration and thrust his hips against Harry's mouth. Grinning slightly, Harry engulfed all of Draco, wrapping his hands gently around his length. "Oh Merlin Harry," Draco muttered in ecstasy. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it, and it took all he had not to release his load then.  
"Take me now Harry. I need to feel you inside me, now," he moaned, realising that he could not last much longer._

_Harry, sensing the tone if urgency and need in his voice, pulled Draco's member out of his mouth. He prepared Draco's entrance, before aligning himself and pushing himself in. Draco winced slightly in pain, feeling his eyes water, but soon the pain subsided and pleasure filled his entire body._

_With every thrust Harry made Draco found himself more connected to Harry than he thought was humanly possible. He barely even noticed as Harry slipped his hands around Draco's hard member, working in sync with their already steady rhythm._

_Draco's orgasm hit hard. Arching his back, he moaned and came all over Harry. That was all it took for him. Draco watched as Harry tilted his head back, just as he felt as he came inside him. Pulling out, Harry moved down and licked up the mess around Draco's relaxed cock._

_He then kissed his way back up to Harry's face, pausing momentarily to give Draco a nice little love bite, before relaxing against his lover's chest. "Do you love me," asked a content Harry._

_"Of course, love," Draco replied dazedly. "And what of you," he asked smirking slightly. He knew that it was a pointless question, as he could see the love in they boy's shining emerald eyes._

_"Need you ask?" And with that Draco closed his eyes, falling asleep in his lover's embrace._

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Draco woke up smiling, the sun seeping through a gap in his hangings. It took him a moment before he realized a little (well, not _little_) problem tenting under his covers. That's when he realized that his dream was about Harry. He had had erotic dreams, particularly as of late, about him and Harry… but there was something about this dream that was different. It was more than just about the sex; there was passion, romance, love.

Even just thinking about Draco began to smile wider. Realising that he was smiling about _this_, he quickly wiped it off his face. A 'Malfoy does not love;' it is seen as a weakness. Further more, as his father had made _very_ clear before, a 'Malfoy does not love men.'

Draco didn't even know he could go through that many emotions in a matter of seconds; arousal, happiness, and sudden depression and fear. He felt warm tears roll down his cheek, before he even felt his eyes water. He slowly wiped them and got up to have a nice, _cold_ shower, as his not so little problem was still there.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

"Running a little late today, aren't we Dray," commented Blaise as Draco took a seat facing the Gryffindor table, about ten minutes later than usual.

"I had a rather interesting sleep," Draco grunted grumpily.

"Well," laughed Blaise, "by the looks of that love mark on your neck, I'd say so." By now, with the bewildered look on Draco's face, Blaise was reduced to sheer laughter, catching nearly everyone's attention. "S-sorry," he managed through silent fits of giggles.

"What the hell is up with you Blaise," Draco asked, while searching through his bag for a mirror.

"What, am I not allowed to be happy?" Draco shot him a look that spelled out _duh_, so Blaise decided he ought to explain. "I'm inlove Dray."

Draco froze. "I- I'm flattered Blaise… but me having a relationship with a guy right now wouldn't please my father, I know it. Besides, I only like you as a friend."

If Draco thought that Blaise was laughing hard before, it was nothing compared to now. Blaise, after falling off his seat and onto the floor, was having trouble breathing, going terribly red in the face and laughing hysterically. "Ohmygod! Yourapooftoo," he managed to get out finally, as many students stared in apprehension.

Much to Draco's dismay, this time every one in the Great Hall, teachers and all, had their eyes on the scene, watching in silent wonder. Draco still failed to see what was so funny. Obviously he was a poof, otherwise Blaise wouldn't have hinted about a possible relationship.

"Get up off the floor, Mr. Zanbini, and tell me the meaning of this," McGonagall demanded.

"I'm…I'm sorry, P-P- Professor McGon-gonagall," Blaise started, half panting, half silently laughing. "It's just that I just received the funniest news I think I have ever heard and will ever hear."

"Do tell us, dear boy, for I think we could all use a laugh," said Professor Dumbledore wisely.

Blaise stopped immediately and froze. He couldn't tell, he couldn't out his best friend. He had to think of something fast. "Umm….er…"

"Blaise here," eyes turned to Draco, "was in the middle of telling me a joke, when halfway through he uh, fell over laughing like an idiot." Draco was still not amused with Blaise for laughing hysterically. "I fail to think that anything Blaise, here, could think of anything so hysterical." Too far.

Draco may have been his best friend, but Blaise was still a Slytherin. And Slytherin's did not react well when their pride's were hurt, nor did they care who it was doing the hurting.

"Actually, I think I remember now," he said, giving Draco a smirk "Oh yes, that right. Draco was just under the assumption that just because we were both poofs, I wanted to go out with him."

Everyone, including the Hogwart's staff, just looked on in shock. The silent shock, however, quickly dissolved into whispers amongst the students.

Blaise looked a pleased, but then he saw the look of fear, anger, and pure hatred in the eyes of Draco. Suddenly, he got up and sprinted out of the room, shortly before Draco shot up, and pursued him at high speed.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

"Ha," laughed Ron upon hearing the news of Draco's sexuality. "I always knew that Malfoy would be a bloody poof. Honestly, he's worse than most girls about his appearance." He saw as Hermione gave him a look about his stereotyping. "What? I said _most _girls. Still," he continued, trying to divert Hermione's attention from a lecture she was undoubtedly thinking up, "I thought Malfoy was some Slytherin Sex-God."

"Perhaps he swings both ways," Hermione said.

"Yes, maybe Malfoy can see that there is a beauty in everything and everyone," Harry stated in an interested tone.

To this, Ron broke out in a fit of laughter and many turned around to face him. "What, not another poof coming out of the broom-closet," asked some third year Hufflepuff.

"No, no," said Hermione in a dull tone. "Ron just thought that Draco seeing beauty in something terribly funny."

All who were listening, save for Harry and Hermione, burst into laughter. "Imagine… Malfoy seeing beauty in anything that wasn't his own reflection!" With that nearly the entire Great Hall, with the exception of the professors and especially Snape, burst into laughter one more.

"Immature little children," Hermione muttered under her breath as she got up and left.

Harry, looking around him at the blatant homophobes and immaturity, got up and made way after Hermione. "Mione," Harry shouted after her. "Mione wait… I… I really need to talk to you."

With that, Hermione turned around, pausing to wait for Harry to catch up. Once he had, Hermione continued on her journey to the library. They walked together in silence. Upon reaching their destination, Harry decided to break it.

"Mione I… I don't know where to start…" Harry trailed off, as the mere thought of saying his feelings for Sirius out loud made him want to dash away for his knife.

"Harry, it's okay," soothed Hermione as they took their seats at an abandoned table in the deserted library. "I think I know where you can start. How about with the reason you feel the need to inflict pain upon yourself. The reason why you are driven to drive a blade into your skin."

"You… you know," Harry slowly asked.

"Oh Harry, do you really think I'm that stupid? Of course I know," by now her eyes were filled with tears. "Why Harry? Why do you feel compelled to do it Harry?"

"S-Sirius," Harry managed to squeak out.

"Harry, I know that he was like a father to you, a father you never had… we all loved him Harry, maybe not as much as you, but it is no reason to do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault Harry, and you know it."

"I know, I know. It's not that. It's that I never got to say goodbye," Harry replied weakly. "I never got to tell him how much I loved him. He'll never know…" Harry had now completely reduced to tears.

"Harry, I'm sure he knew. I'm sure-"

"I loved him more than that. I loved him more than like mere father-son. I loved him like a lover…" Harry interrupted before he could stop himself.

"Oh Merlin Harry," Hermione spoke softly, embracing the raven-haired boy, "I never knew. It's okay. I'm still sure that, deep down, he knew." After pausing for a moment, she continued, "So, does this mean that you're gay as well?"

"I don't really know. All I _do_ know is that I loved Sirius like I have loved no other… I daresay that I find myself no longer looking at girls, as well as boys. I don't know what it means. All I do know is that everybody has a beauty about them, if the right person is looking."

Hermione laughed a little at this, "Even Voldemort?"

"Well, I wouldn't classify that piece of filth as a human being," he replied with a weak laugh of his own.

"C'mon, we better head for the dungeons. Snape didn't look too happy with Ron's displays in the Great Hall, and will probably not hesitate to dock as many points from Gryffindor as he can."

"Speaking of Ron," Harry said, wiping his tear-stained face, "could we just keep this conversation between us? I'd hate for him to go into shock, or be disgusted at me for being a poof like Dra- Malfoy."

"Sure thing, Harry. Oh, and by the way, you _can_ call him by his first name you know. All these months of being Head Girl with him have made me see that he really can be an alright guy… when he wants to."

And with that they got up and headed for potions, not wanting a reason to get on the worse part of Snape's bad side.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N:I'm writting the next chappy! It'll be upASAP.Special Thanks to my reviewers! Yay! Thank yous so much 3  
**HPDM-Slash-Rocks:** Thanks. Ican't waitto seewhat happens next to XD  
**BloodStained: **Totally Agree.

-Drag 3


	3. Potion Fun and Warning

A/N: You can't even imagine how unbelievably sorry I am for the delay. I can't really say that it's because I've been too busy… I mean, I have… but even when I wasn't doing anything, I just didn't feel like writing. I'm so sorry, and please forgive me.

Honestly, I have been trying to get this up for a few days now, but my bloody floppy disk is utter crap and it wouldn't let me upload this onto my computer… but if you are reading this I got it all figured out.

A really special thanks to all of my lovely reviewers!

**Reviewers:**  
MakFelton: Thank you! Sorry for the delay.  
synicalporphyra: You really think so? Thanks. I thought that it made sense.  
Princesspepper: Thanks so much for the long review! I'll make you my Beta if you want... but I couldn't wait because it has been FOREVER since I updated and I /really/ wanted to update /now/. Soz.  
skimmie: Thanks!

So, without further addue…

Chapter 3: Potion Fun and Warning

"You had better have a good fucking explanation for 'outing' me in front of the entire school like that Zabini," Draco yelled to Blaise, who was currently barricaded in their boys dorm room, with various locking charms separating the two boys.

"I do," replied Blaise. He was trying to keep his fear out of his voice, but had a feeling that it wasn't working.

"Stop being such a coward, Zabini, and face me like a Slytherin."

Blaise thought a moment, and decided that as bad as Draco could do, taking it like a chicken was worse. "Only if you'll listen to me, instead of hexing me into next week."

"All right Blaise," Draco agreed after a while, saying his name with mild disgust. "But, if I find your excuse is not worthy, I feel that I have the right to see to you as I see fit."

After taking off the numerous locking spells, Blaise slowly opened the door. Draco rushed in quickly, sweeping passed him and onto Blaise's bed. "So tell me, Blaise…"

"Well… you were practically calling me an idiot," he replied. Then, in seeing Draco's less than convinced expression, he added, "Besides, knowing you, you could use this to your advantage."

Draco tried not to sound too curious. "Oh, and what pray tell would that be," he asked with a tried note of sarcasm in his voice.

"You could use this to make Potter yours," Blaise answered, pleased with himself for catching Draco's attention.

"How… I do not-"

"Don't even bother, Draco. I've seen the looks you give him… how you follow him in the shadows."

"That's all I will ever be to him, Blaise. Only a shadow nothing more," Draco muttered inaudibly, so that Blaise couldn't hear.

"What?" he questioned.

Draco just shook his head. "What makes you so sure that Potter is a poof anyways?"

"Well, for one he, along with Granger, were just about the only students who didn't find it funny. He supposedly hates your guts, but didn't bother to laugh when you were humiliated like that…"

"Perhaps you are right, just perhaps," replied Draco, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, that didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I…I don't know. At first I thought it was a phase but… I just can't get him out of my head, you know? It's like his existence supports my life…" He glanced at Blaise, and, as though he just remembered he was a Malfoy, said, "So, why would you not go out with me anyways? Too intimidated by what you see."

Back to the Malfoy we all love, thought Blaise. "Well, I'm sort of, you know, 'involved'… "

"With who?" demanded Draco.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Not that bloody Gryffindor who practically waves his gayness on flag, parading around the school?"

"That's the one," answered Blaise proudly. "Besides, your man is a 'bloody Gryffindor' as well."

Draco laughed. "I suppose your right. C'mon, we best get to potions soon. We're cutting it close with this fashionably late thing," he added with a smirk.

Blaise punched him playfully. "Sure. This should be interesting. You and Potter are partners, remember?"

This could be very interesting indeed.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Ron was still laughing with a few others as he stumbled into Potions, with only minutes to spare. Once he caught sight of Harry and Hermione's slightly red puffy eyes, he looked at them curiously. "Oi, what happened to you?"

"We…er…" Harry said, thinking frantically for an idea.

"Oh I see," Ron replied, making both Harry and Hermione a little anxious. "You both left and came here early, so you could laugh without anyone noticing. You must have laughed so hard you were reduced to tears. Am I right?"

Hermione glanced at Harry quickly, before saying, "Oh aren't you clever." She then embraced him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, just as Professor Snape walked in.

"It's bad enough to see such acts of affections with most students, but that is simply appalling! Ten points from Gryffindor, for making me want to throw up." Snape did seem to be in an even worse mood than usual. "Now sit down all of you, and take your spots."

It was then that Draco and Blaise made their entrance. Everyone fell instantly silent, all eyes on the pair, including a glaring Snape. Draco, being the person that he is, decided to make them squirm a bit. "Oh, please excuse the lateness, Professor. It was a little hard to keep my hands off Blaise, here."

Most people looked on in horror, with the exception of Harry, Hermione, and a certain Slytherin's Gryffindor boyfriend, who looked a little put out.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now if you would kindly take your seat, we can get along with this lesson," Snape said. "Now, today you will be concocting a truth potion, very much like the Veritaserum. Notes are on the board," he said with the wave of his hand. "This will take one weeks lessons to brew. At the end of one week's time, one person out from each pair shall test their potion. Understood? Good. Begin."

Harry picked up his bag and headed for Draco's desk, on the Slytherin side of the classroom, knowing full well that Draco wouldn't drag himself to his desk. "Potter, make yourself useful and get the ingredients. I'll deal with the potion making."

Harry, not wanting a reason to get into a fight today, did as he was told. He got up silently and picked up the ingredients, taking them back to his desk.

As Draco reached for an ingredient, his arm brushed against Harry's. The sensation sent waves of electricity through Harry's body. He was so out of it, that he didn't realize what he was doing, until he moved his whole arm and the back of his hand against Draco's.

Draco then, pretending to be reaching for another item, whispered into Harry's ear, in a very husky tone, "Why Potter, I had no clue that you swung on my side." He smirked as he saw Harry's cheeks becoming highlighted with rouge.

"I-I do not, Malfoy," Harry replied, spitting out his name as though it were something vile, "you caught me off guard is all."

Sighing, Draco said, "Whatever you say Potter. If you refuse to believe the truth, then it'll only be your guy-fuckingless time."

Merlin, he's right. Maybe I should just come out… even if I can't have Siri, I can still have someone… but who would be able to accept that the sodding Boy-Who-Lived was gay? Ron would shit his pants if he knew that I was a poof like Malfoy… but is a friendship with a person like that worth it?

"Potter," called Draco, while waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Earth to Potter. Good," he said when Harry snapped back to reality, "now that you have decided to join the rest of us, you can assist me with our potion."

Harry gave him a strange look. "I thought I wasn't clever enough to take part in the potion making. That's the impression I got from you, anyways."

"Yes, well I've still yet to change my mind. I just want you to chop up these roots and ground them into powder. Can you do that without fucking it up?"

Harry didn't bother to reply, and merely did as he was told.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The rest of the potions class had gone by in silence between the two, as they were both off in their own worlds. When the bell rang, Harry was still so out of it that it wasn't until he heard Draco that he broke out of his trance.

"Potter. Potter!" Draco said impatiently when Harry didn't respond at first. "Damn-it Potter, get out of my sodding way. I have places to go, guys to do, etcetera… etcetera."

"Oh, sorry Draco," Harry replied, grabbing his books and stuffing them into his bag as he hurried off.

Draco? What the bloody hell was that? Draco thought as he watched Harry hurry out of the dungeons. Damn. Quidditch has done wonders for Potters ass…

Snapping out of it, Draco gathered his things and was about to exit when he heard Snape call his name. He turned around and walking back over to his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you are clever enough to know what this is about, even if your actions earlier this morning seem to say something different."

Ouch. Not only did Snape, his godfather, just insult his best friend, but he had also called him Mr. Malfoy, instead of Draco.

"Easy, Sev." Draco was, oddly, in a good mood after hearing Harry first-name him. "You know my intelligence has nothing to do with it. And, it wasn't my fault Zabini outted me in front of the whole bloody school. Not really the way I saw it happening."

Snape sighed. "That's not the problem. Do you realize how your father is going to react when he hears of this?"

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as he remembered last summer's incident. He quickly blinked them away, as he didn't want his godfather to see the weakness in him. "I say to hell with him."

"Draco, I fear it is not that simple. Your father, apart from being terribly close with the Dark Lord, is a highly powerful man and it would not do to get on his bad side," Snape said with notable concern in his eyes.

"Well, not much we can do now, eh Sev?"

"Well, I realize that. It's just that I feel that perhaps you should try to keep your love life on hold for a while; or, at least quiet. I would hate for your father to come here and make a huge scene in front of everyone… or worse."

"Fine," Draco replied dully.

"Good. I'll also have a chat with him and see if I can persuade him to go easy on you."

Draco nodded and made to leave. Just as he was about to exit he turn and smiled. "Thanks, Sev." With that he strode off to join the rest of his classmates.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and it was now suppertime in the Great Hall. The usual chatting was going on, the only oddity was that there were even more stares a being thrown at Draco Malfoy; depressed looks from the girls, and a combination of disgust and lust from the boys.

"Why don't they just leave him alone," Hermione said after a while of observing this. "Who cares if he's gay? Seamus didn't get nearly as much attention."

"Well," Harry answered, "Draco is supposed to be this ultimate sex god with the ladies, right? And," he added in a hushed voice, "Draco is hotter than Seamus."

Hermione nodded and took out quill, just as Ron came up and hugged her from behind. "Whatcha up to, beautiful?"

"Oh nothing," Hermione said quickly, smiling sweetly. "Extra research and such. Nothing too exciting."

Ron shrugged and took a seat across from Hermione and beside Harry. Hermione continued her writing.

As Ron stuffed his face fuller that full, Harry stared at Draco, as he had been doing during the better part of supper. What is it about him that makes me feel so—Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Draco, sensing someone's eyes on him, looked to find Harry's gaze fixed intently upon him. Harry was surprised to see no look of malice in the boy's usually cold, gray eyes. Instead he found almost a kindness present in them. Those eyes! Those perfect silver orbs.

The two boys stared for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't until Ron hit Harry in the arm that the two broke their gaze. "Oww," Harry said as he rubbed the spot Ron had just

"For not listening and being off in your own world, that's what," replied Ron.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that," Harry stated. "Listen, I'm feeling a kinda tired, first day of classes and all. See you guys later."

Just as he was at the doors, Hermione ran up to him gave him a note. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Read it when you get up to the common room. Don't worry," she added when Harry gave her a concerned look, "it's nothing serious or anything. See you."

As she walked back over to the table Ron gave her a quizzical look. "What?" she asked.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Nope," she replied and smiled sweetly.

Neither noticed when a certain blonde Slytherin slipped out of the Great Hall like a shadow.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Harry, after shoving the note in his robes pocket, continued on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He was just about to climb the stairs when he felt a hand stop him. He slowly turned as he said, "What is it this time Hermi-" He stopped speaking abruptly when he saw that the hand that was connected to him was Draco Malfoy's.

Draco, realizing that he was still holding onto Harry, quickly let him go and felt his cheeks colour slightly. His heart was beating rapidly; as he had no plan formulated and had absolutely no clue what he was doing.

"Er… is there a reason you've prevented me from getting to my common room, Draco?" Harry asked, his arm still tingling from where Draco's hand had touched it.

Draco didn't know what to say. Not only did Harry's voice contain no anger, as he feared it might, but he had just acknowledged him with his first name. "Since when have we been on a first-name basis?"

Oops. Harry thought as he recalled what he had just said. "Well, I think it's a shame we are still continuing with this whole enemy business. I mean, we don't even know each

other, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," replied Draco. His lips look soooo yummy. No, resist your temptations. But he is soooo cute! Must resist!

"So, was is there a reason you stopped me?" Harry asked, his eyebrows arched.

"Well," answered Draco as he started closing the space between them, "to be honest I don't really know. It's like I was compelled to after that little 'gaze' thing…" he trailed off as he closed the rest of the space between them and his lips met Harry's.

At first Harry's eyes grew wide with shock; but as the kiss deepened, he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He felt Draco slowly forcing him against the wall under the stairs. Then, he felt the other boy's tongue as he ran it across his bottom lip, begging for approval. Harry slowly opened his mouth, and used his own tongue to explore the blonde's.

Finally he pushed back Draco when he needed air. The two boys stared into each other's eyes, panting and catching their breath.

Suddenly Harry got a pained look, and his eyes began to water. It looked as though he were going to cry. Well, whether or not he cried Draco didn't know, as the next thing he knew Harry sprinted up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed that. And again I am really sorry for the delay. It's odd really… right now is when I shouldn't be writing, as I have exams in a few days, and yet I am. Ah well.

I hope you guys enjoyed the Harry/Draco ness of it, brief though it was. I can't wait for either next chapter of the one after it; it is the whole reason of inspiration for this story and all, I'll just have to wait and see if it belongs in the next chappy or not.

A/N 2: I'm adding the next chapter right after this one D.

Luff you guys!

-Drag


	4. Despair and Light

A/N: I'm uploading this chapter with the last chapter, so look there for a note of any real importance. Thanks :D

Chapter 4: Despair and Light

_What have I done? I can't keep doing this to myself._

These guilt filled thoughts ran through Harry's mind as he climbed into bed, panting, and pulled his hangings closed.

Now he just lay there, angered at himself for kissing Draco. "How could I fall for someone again?" he sobbed out loud.

He thought he had learned his lesson when Sirius was used as bait to lure him to the Department of Mysteries; when the man he loved more than life itself passed though the veil before his eyes because of him. Even his own parents, who he must have loved, died because of him. _It's all my fault. All these deaths are being caused because of me. If I allow myself to be swept up with Draco…_

He knew that he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't stop himself. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his knife. He slowly dragged the blade across his wrist, watching though his teary eyes as his crimson sorrow flowed down it.

He wanted to just give up so bad, and to be the cause of no more deaths. _I don't think I can stand one more death on my behalf… I'm not strong enough._ With this thought he drove the knife into his flesh one more. As soon as the blade made contact he knew that he went to far, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to die and let everyone else around him live in peace, especially Draco. Harry didn't want him to die because he was so weak.

The world was slowly slipping away, as Harry feel into the deep abyss. He was unconscious before he even saw Hermione Granger, more terrified than she had ever been in her life.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

It had been nearly a week since Harry's incident, and there were many rumours buzzing through Hogwarts. "I heard he went off to fight You-know-who again," some would say. Others believed that he had finally broken enough rules to land him an expulsion.

Hermione simply shook her head. "Why is it that one little event happens and it's the talk of the school for weeks? Isn't there anything better to talk about?"

It was only she, and a select few of the Hogwarts staff, who knew the true reason for Harry's absence.

Draco was really worried, although he tried not to show it. However, it had now been a week since he and Harry had snogged and Harry had disappeared, and he was getting extremely bothered.

So, after potions that day he waited until everyone else was gone and approached Hermione, who usually stayed a bit after everyone else to organize everything.

"Granger," he addressed her, trying to include just enough coldness so as not to catch her totally off guard. "This may come to a bit of a shock to you, but I was wondering if you know where Harry is and what really happened to him."

Hermione was only slightly surprised about this new information. "Do you two have something going on?"

_I wish_. "Can't I be concerned for Harry without it having to be about a relationship?" When Hermione arched her eyebrows he added, "No, we have nothing going on… yet. I'm just kind of concerned because the last time I saw him was the day he disappeared, after we kissed. He just got this sort of pained look in his eyes and he ran off."

Hermione looked like she was pondering something. "Hmm… maybe that's why he did it…" she muttered to herself.

"Did what?"

Hermione looked at him closely. "Do you really care about Harry, or is he just some guy that you'll get bored of as soon as you've shagged him?"

He really didn't want to admit it out loud, but Draco really did feel something for Harry, and he was very certain that there was something wrong with him. He nodded slowly. "Don't tell anyone though…please."

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't worry. Now, as for what happened to Harry," she said as she started walking, indicating for Draco to follow, "well we aren't sure yet what made him do it. Last week I found him in his bed after dinner, and he had," her eyes filled up with tears and suddenly she found herself not being able to speak. They continued walking in a few minutes of silence, before Hermione continued. "I'm sorry about that. I just feel kind of responsible" She took a deep breath. "He slit his wrists, Draco. And I knew that he cut. I knew and I didn't tell anyone." She started crying again.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Draco said, pulling her into a comforting hug. "Can you take me to where he is?"

Smiling, she blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "He's in a private room at the Hospital Wing," she informed him as she continued walking. "Dumbledore doesn't want the word to get out that Harry Potter slit his wrists. Think of the press. Not only that, but if a Death Eater's child finds out and tells their parents, think of how easy it would be for Voldemort to strike, with Harry so weak."

Draco nodded. The rest of the walk was silent. Draco was wrapped up in his own thoughts, and he didn't even realize it when they arrived the Hospital Wing.

"Now, I don't think that anyone should see you go in the room. They might think you are going to hurt him or something."

Nodding, Draco followed Hermione through a door marked 'PRIVATE: No admittance without authorization.' From there, she led him through another door, which led to Harry's room.

As soon Draco laid eyes on Harry, his eyes began to well up with tears. He rushed over beside Harry's bed, looking intently upon the boy's sleeping face. "Please, Hermione, could I be alone with him."

Smiling knowingly, Hermione said, "Of course. Do you want me to wait outside or do you still need me?"

"I'll find my way out." When he saw her about to leave he added, "Thanks Hermione."

She smiled at him and closed the door.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Draco turned his attention back to Harry. He took the boys hands in his, looking at his carefully bandaged wrist. _How could such a magnificent creature do this to them self? What drove you to this?_ Draco brought up his hand and lightly brushed away Harry's fringe.

Slowly, Harry's eyes fluttered open, taking Draco by surprise. As soon as he saw Draco his mouth formed a smile. He reached up, cupping Draco's sweet face in his hands. "Am I dreaming?"

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:xx:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N: I know, this was a really short chapter… but I really wanted to end this chapter this way… and I promise that I will have the next chapter up in a few days. And PLEASE leave a review… they really brighten up my day:)

Luff you all

- Drag


	5. Drunken Bonding

A/N: I am ashamed. I am such a disgrace of a writer. I am so terribly sorry for the delay. I just haven't had all that much time to write or even think about the story. Please do forgive me.

A/N 2: OhMyFuckingGawd! I can't believe how unbe-fucking-lievable I am. Over, what, four months? Shame on me. A lot has happened to me, and I lost interesting in writing for a while, got my first girlfriend, then my second, and it's been off and on with her. I don't deserve any readers, but I still would really appreciate it. So much. Here you go. I'll try to make it worth the wait.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Draco smiled as he watched Harry wake. "No. This is not a dream," Draco replied softly, placing his hands around Harry's.

The two boys looked deep into each other's eyes.

Slowly Harry's smile faded, as he remembered the reason he was there. He yanked back his hands, catching Draco off guard. "What are you doing here _Malfoy_?" Harry asked, spitting out his name as though it was something vile.

Draco just stood there, flabbergasted. Only just moments before Harry looked happier than he had ever seen him, and now he was doing everything but show him the door.

"I came to see you. I was worried about you." Draco's tone was confused, Harry could tell.

Harry was thinking fast, trying to find some way he could get Draco out of the room before he changed his mind. "I don't need _you_ to be worried about me, thanks. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would just get out of _my_ room and leave me alone," Harry said viciously.

Draco was becoming more and more aggravated at Harry by the second, even if he did love the boy. "You know what Potter? You're right. Why am I here? I guess I'll just leave you here to be _all alone_." He then storm out, but, just before he slammed the door, Draco could have sworn he saw a melancholic glimmer in Harry's shinning emerald eyes.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

As soon as Draco slammed the door Harry broke down. He started sobbing out loud, practically drowning in his tears. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

But, as much as he wished Draco could be there with him, Harry knew that it would only end up hurting the boy he loved.

That night, Harry cried himself to sleep, to dream about the boy he loved so much. "Only in my dreams," he breathed, closing his eyes and drifting off.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

The next day Harry awoke to find some one sitting on his bed. Putting on his glasses, Harry's eyes focused on his visitor.

"Hello, 'Mione," he said sleepily.

"Oh, Harry, you're up!" squealed Hermione, racing to give him a hug. "How are you feeling? When did you first wake up?"

Harry smiled. "I'm feeling kind of sore and groggy. And I woke up last night when… er when I woke up."

Hermione gave him a knowing smile, and said, "You mean last night when Draco visited?"

Harry nodded.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when it hit him. "It was you, wasn't it? You who showed him where I was and told him what had happened?"

There was sort of anger in Harry's voice that confused Hermione. "Yes it was. You're not upset, are you?"

Harry sat back. "Yes, but not with you. Last night didn't go to well," he informed Hermione.

"What happened?"

"I was kind of sleepy, so I don't remember everything all that well, but I'll try. I remember waking up to the most angelic site. Draco."

It took all Hermione had not to go, 'Aww'.

"I thought I was dreaming, 'Mione. Wish I were. It would have been perfect. Anyways, then I remember getting cross at him, telling him to leave. He got angry and left." Tears threatened to fall once more, but he couldn't bear to do it in front of Hermione.

"But Harry, why did you get cross at him?" she asked, confused.

Harry sighed. "Don't you see, Hermione? Don't you see how everyone I have ever loved has died because of Voldemort?" Silent tears now began to stream down is face, as he listed the people. "My parents, Sirius, who knows who else? Hermione, I love Draco. I love him too much to have him die because of me."

Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh Harry, don't worry. Voldemort shouldn't stand in your way with Draco."

"Hermione, it's not just that. I'm fairly sure that Draco doesn't like me. In fact, I'm sure he hates me. No, I _know_ he hates me."

She smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Harry."

Sniffling, Harry replied, "I am sure of it. 'Mione, just look at the way he treats me? He hates me and you know it."

"Oh Harry, I don't know it," she said, shaking her head lightly. "Think about it. He came here last night to see you. He likes you, Harry. I daresay he might even love you."

Harry laughed. "He probably just wanted to see for himself that the famous Harry Potter was in the Hospital Wing because…" his face fell, ashamed of what he did.

"Oh Harry, tell me. Why did you do it?" she asked, tears now falling from her eyes.

"I was just… I'm just sick of all the deaths that are being caused because of me. I can't handle it, I just can't. It'd just be easier to die, Hermione. I'm not strong enough."

"Harry, you are strong enough. And these deaths, they just aren't your fault, Harry." She looks hard into his eyes. "Ron and I love you, as do many others, and we are still alive." She started sobbing.

"I just can't handle it."

With her red eyes she looked at him. "I know you can, Harry. You have all of us here to talk to. Please, promise me that you will never ever do this to yourself again. Please."

Harry didn't want to lie to Hermione, but it seemed as though that was what he must do. "I won't, Hermione. I promise."

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Later that morning, after Hermione had left, Madame Pomfrey came in to do her regular checks on Harry.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Mr. Potter," she smiled. "I feared you might never wake." She then did a few quick checks.

Harry smiled weakly. Ever since Hermione had left, he had been thinking. About Draco, about the previous night, about their kiss.

"I must inform the Headmaster at once. I shall be back." With that she left through the doors.

Not even twenty minutes later, she strolled back in with Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you awake at last. Poppy," he continued, looking at the nurse, "would you please excuse us? There is much I'd like to discuss with MR. Potter here."

The mediwitch nodded, exiting the room. Once the door was shut, Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on it, and moved towards Harry.

"I think," he started, "that you know why I am here."

Harry nodded in response.

"Alright. Please, explain everything."

Harry told the old wizard of how he was sick of the deaths because of him, and how he was still depressed about the Sirius _incident_.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Harry didn't know in what way Dumbledore meant the question, but he had a feeling he meant it in the same sense he was answering. "Yes, I did."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I see." He paused. "Well, anyways, I am glad to see you awake. I think that, if it's alright with Poppy, you should be able to go back to your dorms tonight and can resume your classes on Monday with the rest of your classmates."

With that he left, leaving Madame Pompfrey to check up on Harry.

"Everything looks okay here, Mr. Potter. I really would rather you spend the night here, but Dumbledore's wish is his will. You may go when you are feeling up to it."

After changing into his robes, Harry grabbed his things and left there as quickly as he could.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Draco didn't know where to go. He was both furious with and wounded by Harry's actions. What was with Gryffindors and rapid, undetectable mood swings.

Worse, Draco felt more alone than he could remember ever being. He wished, more than anything at the moment, that he had friends like Harry's. Sure, the Weasel could be a major prat, and Hermione an insufferable know-it-all, but they were always there to comfort their dearest friend in his time of need.

Hurt, and feeling horribly lonely, Draco trudged off towards the Slytherin common room, hoping to find someone to talk to.

"Hey Draco! Draco!" called Blaise, seemingly oblivious to the level of his voice. "Never see your pretty little face here anymore. So wonderful to see you." He leaned in to, what appeared to Draco, kiss him, when Draco smelled his breath.

"Blaise, drinking again? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at the other Slytherin.

"Oh, right," Blaise slopped some of his firewhisky. "Well, last I heard the bloke was shagging some fucking Hufflepuff…" Blaise's voice trailed off as he downed more of his drink, barely making a face at the taste.

Draco was a little concerned. "I thought you were inlove, dear Blaise," he asked, pulling the firewhisky away from the other boy and taking a rather large sip of his own.

"Ah, well that's what love can do for you, Drakie. One minute you feel like you're on top of the fucking world, and then the next thing you know you're falling off of it, with a little push from a cheating little mudblood."

"Oh Blaise, you don't mean that. You and I both know that you don't believe all that fucking 'filthy-blood' shit," Draco said, feeling slightly light-headed. "You're just pissed because Seamus-"

"Don't you EVER fucking mention the name of that fucking arse around me ever again, you hear me?" Blaise furiously interrupted him.

Draco eyed the half empty (he's feeling rather pessimistic at the moment) bottle in his hands thoughtfully. "How full was this when you started out?"

Blaise giggled slightly. "You know, I don't."

_Even Slytherins have their fair share of swinging moods._ This thought only brought Draco back to his own troubles. After knocking back a good bit of alcohol, Draco rubbed his temples. "Yes, Gryffindor can be simply tedious to be with."

"So, I take it things aren't that great with the Boy Who Lived then."

Draco sighed. "No, not really. Is it some rule that all fucking Gryffindors are so… complicated?"

"Why don't you ask my whore of an ex boyfriend?"

"This is what father always said. Love only leads to being hurt."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "True, mate. Too true." He paused for a moment as he grabbed the bottle from Draco and took a large swig. "Damn, Dray, there was half a bottle before you came," Blaise eyed the near empty bottle.

"Yes, well I'm sure there was a full bottle before I came," the blonde half sneered.

But Blaise wasn't listening to Draco. "Mmmm, Drakie, have I ever told you how unbelievably fuckable you are?"

Draco was drunk, yes, but not drunk enough. "I think we could use a bit more firewhiskey, Zabini."

"No problem." Blaise eyes were twinkling as he groped under the cushions of the couch and pulled out a full bottle of dragonale. Kissing it, Blaise said, "Ah, the hard stuff. Thank-you Nott."

Draco snatched it from Blaise and knocked down a good bit, making a slight face. "Mmmm."

They both passed the bottle back and forth until they had drunken about half. Draco knew he was hammered. He also knew he was hard. Blaise seemed to have noticed this, and was rubbing his crotch slightly.

"Now, 's I wasayin, Dray, I wanna fucking shag ya. Righ' here 'n'ow. What d'ya say?" He sounded almost desperate, slurring his words, and under any other circumstance, Draco would have been disgusted. Now, however…

"I say you come over here and help me with this problem," replied Draco coolly, having a much better time at managing his words.

Blaise didn't need telling twice. He quickly scrambled over to where Draco sat, already unzipping his pants. "Suck me, Blaise.

Again, Blaise was more than happy to oblige. He hopped over, lowering his face to Draco's. But Draco turned his face. "No kissing, Zabini. Just fucking suck me before I force myself into your mouth. Understand?"

Blaise nodded, and lowed himself, slowly pulling off Draco's boxers and discarded them haphazardly onto the floor. He must have been too hard to tease, because the next Draco knew, Blaise's hot mouth had swallowed him almost completely.

Draco moaned, arching into Blaise's sweet mouth. He felt his cock hit the back of Blaise's throat, but Blaise didn't seem to take much noticed, and instead made a humming noise in his throat which nearly sent Draco over the edge. "_Fuck,_" he hissed.

He then noticed that Blaise hand one hand wrapped around his own member through his unzipped pants, going with the same rhythm he was sucking. Draco, this being his first blowjob and all, didn't last much longer. He came with a cry, arching his back and closing his eyes, imagining that it was Harry's wet lips around his softening cock…

He pulled out of Blaise's mouth quickly, and gathered his clothes. Hastily getting dressed, Draco sprinted out of the Slytherin common room and down to his own Head Boy dorm.

As Draco slammed his door he angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. That was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and Draco was crying?

He dashed to his bed without bothering to change. Still crying, Draco pulled his legs to his chest and curled up.

No, the best thing that had ever happened to him was Harry.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N: Okay, there you go. I cannot apologise enough for my lack of devotion to you all. Just be thankful I'm not as great a writer as JKR, so it's not like I'm letting down many fans.

Right, confession time. I really don't like this story much. I'll still finish it, of course, as some people wish. But I just must warn you that my heart is not completely into it. I have many other ideas in my mind, many more fanfics that I have read since the creation of this. But I will write this until the end, I assure you. As well, I may write a few one-shots here and there in between, and possibly working on a new story D/H I'm coming up with. Possibly featuring a Veela!Draco and Mate!Harry… but we'll see.

I'm sorry for the 'sex scene'… I'm still getting used to writing them, so yeah. Please, feel free to give me any constructive criticism; I'd love to hear it. And I'm afraid I won't be mentioning any of my reviewers this time because I want to get this up ASAP.

Cheers, and love to you all.


	6. Sunday Hangover

A/N: Putting this up early, partly because I just want this story to end, but mostly for all my readers out there, as an offering for forgiveness at my previous lack of dedication.

A/N 2: I have another story, one I'm starting to write, that it coming up with this chapter though not apart of this story at all… just to let you know so you can go and read it. XD Okay, well here you go.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Harry had spent the most of the previous day/night hiding behind the closed hangings around his four-poster bed, not wanted anyone to see him and bother him with questions.

Instead, he just lay there, thinking. Did Draco like him, or hate him? I mean, he _did_ show up by his side, in the _middle of the night_. But this was Draco we were talking about. The boy didn't feel anything for anyone, besides lust. Oh yes, Harry had heard the numerous rumours surrounding the legendary Sex-God Slytherin, Draco.

Yet Draco was gay, or at least bisexual. Most of the stories surrounding Draco's Sex-Godness were from girls, so Draco was either newly gay, or bisexual. Or the stories were just rumours.

Then there was that kiss. The best kiss Harry had ever had. Okay, so maybe it was only his second kiss, and his first was with a person who was crying at the time, but still. Harry yearned to kiss the blonde Slytherin again…

Harry shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was to get hard at around eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. As people didn't awake until around nine, he would surely be interrupted before he got to a good part…

His mind wandered a bit, and Harry found his hands absentmindedly begin to touch his growing erection. "Fuck it," Harry said to himself quietly, wrapping his hands around his hardening cock. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was inside Draco's warm body, thrusting hard as he looked deeply into his enchanting silver eyes.

This thought was so erotic that before Harry new it, he was coming hard into his hands. Panting, Harry muttered a quick cleaning spell. Still feeling a bit dirty, Harry got up, deciding to take a shower, and grabbed his clothes, silently creeping towards the showers.

Harry was ever thankful when he reached the boy's bathroom, that it was empty. Placing his glasses atop his neatly folded towel, Harry began to undress.

As he pulled off his shirt, Harry felt a burning sensation on his left wrist; he had completely forgot about his cuts. Carefully, he pulled his shirt completely off, and looked down at his now throbbing wrist. He was shocked to see that it had already healed completely, save for a whitepink scar.

This seemed a little odd to Harry. As far as he knew, healed scars weren't supposed to hurt, at least not that he was aware of anyways. Well, except for his lightning bolt shaped scar, but that was a definite exception.

Shrugging, Harry decided to drop it, heading for the farthest shower down. He pulled the taps on until the water was nice and hot, but not scalding. He stood there, letting the water soak into him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry reached for the shampoo and began to lather it into his hair. It was Harry's personal favourite, strawberry passion. Harry lifted his head under the showerhead, rinsing the sweet smelling shampoo from his hair. Harry finished up with his conditioner and coconut scented body wash, before turning the taps off.

Harry had just reached his towel when he heard footsteps and voices. Stupid though he knew he was acting, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his shower stall.

"So what do you reckon happened to him, mate?" Harry heard Dean Thomas ask.

"Dunno. Hermione isn't talking about it, and refuse to spill. I heard she hasn't even told _Ron_" That had to be Seamus.

Then was a pause. "Well, I don't think it has anything to do with You-Know-Who or anything, because a) they would be a hell of a lot more worried if it was, and b) they would most likely be with him."

Seamus didn't say anything in response, and Harry had a feeling that he had nodded in agreement.

"Well, his bed looks like it was slept in last night, so he's probably back and all."

"Yeah, I reckon he his. Well, I'm going to have a shower, so I guess I'll see you in the common room then," Harry heard Seamus reply.

"See you then," he heard Dean say, before there was the sound of a closing door.

Harry waited until he was sure Seamus had shut the door to his stall before dashing out and getting changed. Just as he was at the door, it swung open.

"Harry!"

Seamus opened his shower door, looking around at Harry.

"Er, hi Ron," Harry managed, before he was nearly knocked down by the taller redhead infront of him.

Ron let go, his ears reddening slightly. "Where the bloody hell have you been? Hermione won't tell me about it, says that it'll only upset me and that I wouldn't understand."

Harry looked at Ron. He didn't know what to say. "Listen, do you think we can talk later? I'm kind of hungry, and I think that perhaps 'Mione should be around."

Eyeing Harry for a moment, he agreed, and the two set off to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

"Uuuuurrrrrgghhhh," Draco groaned as he tried desperately to pry open his eyes, mean while his head was throbbing horribly. "Fuck." Ah, the downside of getting totally wasted.

Then he started to remember the previous night. Sprinting, Draco just barely made it to his bathroom, before he retched in the toilet. Well, at least it was Sunday (Draco was _trying_ to be a little optimistic).

Wiping his mouth, Draco could not believe what he had done last night; who he had done it with. He must have been really horny.

Slowly, Draco pulled himself up off the cold and clammy floor. He needed to shower, but not before he brushed his teeth about twenty times…

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Approximately an hour later, Draco emerged from his dorm room. He wasn't particularly all that hungry, but he needed coffee.

When he reached the Great Hall fifteen minutes later, Draco hurried over to the Slytherin table. He noticed, greatfully, that Blaise was absent. He poured himself some coffee, before scanning the room for Harry.

But he was not there. Damn, he must still be in the hospital wing, Draco thought, nibbling absently on a sandwich. He was just pouring his second cup of coffee when he heard it.

"Oooooh Drakie-poo!" exclaimed Pansy shrilly. "You're looking so pale, honey. Are you quite all right? Not sick, are you?"

Draco wanted to reach out and rip out her voice box. Instead, he answered, "Keep it down, Pansy. You're going to make my head explode."

"But Draaaaaakie," she whinged, "where were you last night? When I came by your room you weren't there."

"I was busy. I, unlike you, have a life, Parkinson," Draco growled. His mood was growing steadily worse, already down because of last night, the hang over, and especially because Harry was once again absent.

Pansy looked a little hurt. "What's the matter, Drakie? You don't have to be so mean."

"Yeah, well if you must know my head feels like it's going to fucking explode at every sound you make. Damn hangover. Now just leave me alone."

She opened her mouth to say something when Draco glared at her; Pansy didn't say anything else for the rest of lunch.

Deciding he was unbelievably bored, Draco got up to leave. When he opened the door, he came face to face with none other than the Golden Trio; Ron with his arm snaked around Hermione's waist, and Harry standing a little bit apart from them.

Harry, catching sight of the Slytherin, opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Draco hurried off past them, avoiding his eyes.

The three of them stood there, before Hermione turned to Harry. "What are you waiting for? Go after him. I'll tell Ron about the whole, don't worry," she whispered to him.

"Thanks," Harry whispered back, before hurrying off in the direction he saw Draco go in.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, seeming to be a little angry.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"What it going on between you two? You're not seeing him secretly, are you," Ron pulled his arm away from around Hermione's waist.

Hermione just looked at him. "Don't be daft, Ronald. Of course not. C'mon, I'll explain over lunch," she told him, grabbing his hand and waling through the doors and into the noisy Great Hall.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N: Well, there you have it. Not that great, I know. I told you before that my heart was not completely in this. I hope it's alright though. Next chapter _will_ be up soon, I assure you, and I think it'll be better than this. Not much happened here. There may be a bit of H/D in the next chappy, I'm not quite sure yet. But it will happen soon, I promise.

A/N 2: Okay, well I really hope you liked that. I know that this is up early, but I'm going away this weekend no computer, AHH! and so I thought I'd put it up while I had the chance. And I still feel really bad for abandoning this before. x.x;

Please, PLEASE review! I love it so much. Seriously, sad though you might call it, I get all warm inside when I see that people have reviewed my story. It makes me feel like my story isn't just 'there.' That people _actually_ read it.

Right, well cheerio! 


	7. Truth Be Told

A/N: Not many notes here… just that here's the next update. And thanks so much to all you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! -lovelovelove-

A/N 2: OhEmGee! Didn't you all love the Harry/Draco-ness in the HBP? I know I did. It sorta explains the lateness of this update.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Harry didn't look back once, just searching for Draco. He paused when he came to a fork in the hallway, unsure of where the blonde Slytherin may have gone. Then he heard it; muffled sobs down the corridor to his left, and he walked slowly towards the heart of the sound.

"Draco?" he asked lightly, trying to locate where the boy was.

Then he saw the Slytherin boy half crouched, half collapsed on the cold floor, hiding beside a statue of some wizard. Upon his pale cheeks, there were wet streaks, his steel eyes misty with tears.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" Draco attempted to sneer, but failed terribly due to the fact that he was just crying.

_You._ He couldn't say it. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not, Potter. Malfoys do not cry."

Obviously, very much so, he was lying. "Why are you crying?" he simply repeated.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," replied Draco.

"Well_ that's _mature," Harry rolled his eyes. "What's next? I am rubber, you are glue?"

Harry had meant it to be a little bit of a joke, but Draco just glared. "Fuck you, Potter. It's none of your business anyway."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, in slight whisper.

Draco looked like he was going to say something, but abruptly changed his mind. "Why would I not be?" he asked back, voice wavering.

Harry sighed. "Look, Draco. I know that we have had our differences in the past," _big understatement there_, "but…" he trailed off, not really knowing where he wanted to go with it.

"But what?" Draco looked up, his silvery orbs wet with tears.

"I don't know."

Draco sighed, furiously wiping his tears, and got up off the ground. "Well let me know when you do," Draco only partly snarled because he was partly telling the truth.

With that, Draco fled, to where Harry didn't know. Though if he had stopped to listen, he might have heard the raven-haired Gryffindor whispering, "I will. I do," his own emerald eyes flooding with tears.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:xx:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Draco tore through the school until he got to his room. Once inside, he fell onto his bed, another wave of tears coming. Damn Potter.

Draco stayed curled up in his bed before he realised how ridiculous he was being, and got up. Checking his watch, he determined that it was dinnertime, but instead grabbed his quidditch robes and his Firebolt (he would not let Harry upstage him, and got it in his sixth year) and headed towards the quidditch pitch.

"Bloody Potter," he muttered to himself once he had successfully made it to the pitch without running into any other student. He mounted his broom and kicked off hard, soaring toward nowhere in particular. Even on his broom, his adrenaline rushing, racing the pitch, Draco felt miserable. He just wanted to be wit Harry, was that really so much to ask?

_Why couldn't I have fallen head over heals with someone I have a chance with; someone from Slytherin?_ Draco knew the answer to that, though. First of all, the only real decent looking person in his year was Blaise, and was a real bugger. Secondly, there was something about Harry. They had 'hated' each other since day one at Hogwarts, and there really was a fine line between love and hate. They were both obsessions, really, and both involved many, many emotions.

Which, when you thought of it, was kind of ironic for the Malfoys. Here was Draco's father, as well as other death eaters, saying that to love was to have and show emotions, and was a deadly weakness. But why did they feel it was alright to hate?

Draco would never understand the way the minds of dark wizards worked, at least not that well. Which reminded him, he was supposed to take the Dark Mark sometime after the year, if not during. The thought both sickened and frightened Draco to no-ends. He would certainly have to go to Dumbledore sometime about it, but was just procrastinating about it.

As thoughts of his upcoming fate, as well as Harry swam through his mind, he didn't notice the sun setting until it was dark. He checked his watch and sure enough it was just after curfew. How long had he been out there? Hours, at least. It was roughly around dinnertime that he had come outside to fly his emotions away.

Sighing, he flew down towards the field, and headed towards the Slytherin change rooms. He didn't care if he was caught out this late- Draco needed a shower.

He carefully placed his Firebolt on the floor, before stripping out of his clothes. Grabbing a green town, with his name written in silver just below the Slytherin symbol, he trudged towards the farthest shower stall and went in.

Immediately, Draco turned the water to hot, which was a stupid, or brilliant (depends on how you look at it) idea, as he was starting to get hard. The blonde didn't even try to stop himself, before his hands found his familiar, hardening flesh.

His thoughts were back on Harry. Draco closed his eyes, leaning slightly against the stall wall. His grip tightened and he imagined his was inside Harry, thrusting himself into the Gryffindor. Hard. He could see it all in his mind. Face to face, looking deeply into one another's eyes, panting, sweating, kissing, touching. It didn't take long for Draco to come, arching his back against the cold wall as he half moaned half whispered the name of a certain Gryffindor boy, with gorgeous raven hair and incredibly green eyes.

After that, Draco washed and rinsed himself off thoroughly, before turning off the taps. He froze when he heard footsteps, but when he peered out of the stall, no one could be found. Draco shrugged it off; walking out of the shower stall with is towel loosely around his waist. Taking the towel away from his waist (there was a noise that sounded almost like someone's breath catching, which he waved off again), Draco pulled on his clothes. After muttering a quick drying spell on his hair, he checked his appearance in the mirror. He discovered that he was quick flushed in the face, but he didn't care- it's not like many students were out at this time of night.

With that he sneaked back into the castle and then down to the cold and lonely dungeons.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Morning came all too early for Harry. He groaned when the rays of light peaked through his hangings.

"Come on, Harry. Wake up, mate," came the sound of his best friend's voice from behind his curtains.

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry yawned, opening his hangings. He opened his trunk, selecting his robes for the day.

They got dressed in silence, before heading down to the common room to meet Hermione. Ron greeted her with his usual 'good-morning kiss', and they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Harry," Hermione said at last. "Harry, where were you last night? You weren't in your bed. Please don't tell me you were doing something to yourself over the whole Draco thing yesterday." She looked at him with great concern.

"Yeah, mate, I noticed that too," Ron added.

"I wasn't cutting, if that's what you mean Hermione," he said darkly to her, knowing that that is precisely what she meant. "I, er, went for a walk. That's all." He paused, before realising something. "Hey! How would _you_ know that I wasn't in my bed until late last night, Hermione?" He asked her accusingly.

Harry noticed both her and Ron's flushed and embarrassed faces, and knew immediately that he didn't want to know. "I- we- Ron- we-" Hermione stuttered.

"Come to think of it, I don't want to know." They both gave him thankful looks, before taking their seats. Harry's eyes shot up towards the Slytherin table, but did not stay long- Draco was not there yet.

Last night, after the Slytherin had failed to show up for dinner, Harry started to worry. So after he had excused himself from Ron and Hermione's presence, Harry ran upstairs to grab the marauder's map to check out where Draco was. He then grabbed his cloak and watched the Slytherin Prince fly around, before following him to showers. God, that was hot. Especially when he heard Draco say his name when he came. He almost came right there, but used all the will power he had to restrain himself and wait until he was in the safety of his bed. He didn't want Draco to think him to be a pathetic little perverse boy, who got off at watching people getting changed.

Damn, he was starting to get hard right there. But Harry couldn't go around the morning with a hard on. No way. Especially as he had potions with Draco today. Damn, no more thinking about that sexy blonde, or the way his arse looked when he walked, or bent over to dry his perfect legs, or the way his long, hard-

Damn! _Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts!_ Harry repeated in his mind, settling for thinking about Dumbledore and McGonagall buck naked and doing the nasty. Well, that did it, as well as making him nearly vomit his entire breakfast.

Time for classes came all too soon, and the three of them were heading towards the Potions room. They were the first ones there, other than someone who was standing, no hiding, in the shadows. Harry had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Shortly after their arrival, a crowd of students bustled outside the door, until Snape opened the doors. Harry moved quickly into the room, and into a seat at the table where he and Draco worked. A guilty feeling swept over him when he saw the potion, made and ready.

When he felt Draco's presence beside him, he turned. "Look, Draco-"

"Potter," Draco cut him off, "no need to explain anything. Let's just get this over and done with, alright?"

Harry looked slightly putout. "Actually, I was going to thank you for finishing up our potion by yourself and apologise for not being here to help."

Oh. "It's nothing, Potter, really. T'was far easier without you here to bugger everything up," he smirked.

"Draco, why do you keep calling me 'Potter?' My name is Harry. Har-ry. You know, H-A-R-R-Y."

Draco hit him playfully, then realising what he had just done, looked away quickly. "Tell you what, _Harry_, since I brewed this, you drink it, alright?"

"Okay," Harry replied. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Snape was standing at the front, trying to get their attention.

"Now, I hope that everyone remembers what I said prior to this week. Good," he said, not waiting for a reply. "So, would you kindly decide which of you and your partner will be brave enough to sample the concoction you have been brewing since last week. I will call up, one by one, each partnership to mark the effects. Meanwhile, the rest of you can chat amongst yourselves. Quietly."

Snape's first marking was with Hermione and Pansy. "Now, who will be the tester?" At the same time, both girls said the other's name, to which Snape arched an eyebrow. "Now, now. Surely we can come to an agreement?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I'll take it," said Hermione, realising there was no way Pansy Parkinson was going to cave.

"Very well," Snape replied, pulling out his quill, ready to mark. Hermione took a sip, nothing out-of-the-ordinary happening, and so the greasy haired potions master continued to ask her a few standard questions. "What is your full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Have you ever stolen supplies from my ingredients cupboard?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"To create the polyjuice potion for Harry, Ronald and myself to find out if Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

Snape wrote something down on his parchment, before turning to Pansy. "You may ask one question, Miss Parkinson."

Nodding, Pansy turned to back to the bushy haired girl beside her. "How far have you and the Weasel gone, Granger?" Pansy smirked.

"Shagging," Hermione replied, blushing as she did so. She got up quickly and walked back to her desk.

"I didn't need that image in my head, Miss Parkinson," Snape told her, looking nauseated. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" the man called out, loud enough for the class to hear. "Ten points from Gryffindor for sleeping with Weasley," he sneered, causing the two to go quite red in the face.

As the other partners went up, Harry and Draco sat there in an uncomfortable silence, until Harry couldn't take it. "What are you planning on asking me, Draco?"

The blonde smirked at that. "Why Pot- er- Harry, that would be giving away the fun of surprise."

To this, Harry pouted, which Draco thought was incredibly sweet. However, Snape calling their names pulled them both out of their drifting thoughts. "Mr Malfoy, Potter. Who is going to be the tester?"

"I am, sir," replied Harry, taking the vial of their potion and swallowing in indicated amount.

"Now, what is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter, sir."

"Good. Have you ever stolen gillyweed from my ingredients cupboard?"

"No." This had Snape taken back a bit.

"No? Then how, pray tell, did you acquire it for the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"Dobby heard Crouch and McGonagal discussing the possibility of it in the staff room, and so he stole it. Without my knowledge, I might add."

_Dobby? As in the filthy house-elf my family used to own? The one Potter lost from us? Interesting,_ thought Draco.

"Very well. Mr Malfoy, your question now."

Draco shook himself mentally, before asking his question. "What is your biggest and deepest secret?"

Biting his lip, Harry revealed something he didn't want let out. "I- I'm gay."

"That's it? Everyone has most likely guess that by now, Potter," sneered Draco, disappointed slightly.

"There's more. Over the two years I had known him, I fell inlove with my godfather, Sirius Black."

The room, which had gone silent upon hearing Harry outing himself, broke out in gasps and whispers about what they had just been witnesses to hear. Realising what he had just said, Harry grabbed his things and quite hastily sprinted out of the dungeons, not daring to look back.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

A/N: Thar you go, m'dears. Ever notice how most of my chappies end in someone generally Harry runs away? -Total cliché hog- xD Sorry for the lateness-ish… HBP just took up a lot of time. And be patient, Harry and Draco /will/ get together one of these chapters… actually, most likely the next one. And Thankies so much to my reviewers. -Happy- Love you guys! I write for you, so please review. Make me smile. 


	8. Promises Kept

A/N: I'm writing this quickly after, in hopes to get it up sooner. Love to my reviewers. Oh, and just so you know, I don't know if this is going to effect this chapter at all, but I'm watching Titanic right now, and the music in the beginning is so sad… just so you know.

Oh, and I've noticed that quite a few of you are sad to hear my heart isn't in this, but thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, I'm getting back into this.  And I'm also in the process of writing a new idea for a H/D I really like the idea and to any of you who read Only You; I'll be working on the next chapter shortly. Here you go!

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Every eye in the room was glued to the doors where Harry had just made his hasty escape. Everyone was blown away with shock at what they had just heard, well, for the exception of Hermione who was only slightly shocked to hear Harry actually confess this for all to hear.

"Professor, I think I ought to check on him. Please," Hermione asked the potion master, near begging.

Snape, though he was not fond of Harry in the least, understood how fragile the boy was, and how he was very likely to do something he'd regret. "Very well, Miss Granger. You are excused."

"No," a voice sounded in the class. All eyes were now on Draco.

"What did you say, Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked, confused.

"I said no. I'll find him," Draco replied.

"Mr Malfoy, what makes you think-"

"No, professor. Mal- Draco can go and find him, it's okay," Hermione interrupted the teacher. Snape looked to consider this for a moment, before nodding. As Draco left the room, leaving his things behind, he heard Hermione whisper, "Hurry," before the doors swung shut.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

After running as fast as he could from that dreaded potions class, Harry had nowhere to go except for his own bed. Pulling his hangings shut, the green-eyed boy laid back, staring up at the blank and crimson ceiling of his four-poster bed. He sat there to find no tears left to form in his eyes, though they were unfocused, and dazed.

As though out of sheer habit, Harry reached behind him, wielding his knife. The emerald-eyed Gryffindor took a deep breath, tightening his grip on the handle, knowing.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

As Draco heard the doors swing shut he looked around, though he knew Harry would be long gone. Draco ran his hands through his hair, neither thinking nor caring that he was messing his hair. His only thought was to find Harry before it was too late.

But where was the gorgeous Gryffindor now? Draco wracked his brain for some place that he may be, but Hogwarts was an impeccably large castle. The blonde dropped his hands from his head and ran to the Entrance Hall, deciding that he would start from there.

"Slow down, lad." Draco heard a voice behind him as he turned into the Entrance Hall. The blonde slowed to a stop, whipping his head to see his follower, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Look, I can't talk. I have to find Harry. Now," Draco told him impatiently, though politely.

"As in Harry Potter?" Draco nodded slowly. "I saw him not too long ago, racing towards the Gryffindor dormitory."

Before he could even thank Nearly-Headless Nick, Draco was off once more, though this time he knew where he was headed. But in the Slytherin's haste retreat, he forgot that he was neither a Gryffindor, nor did he know their password.

After he got to the portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress, the blonde took a few deep gulps of air to steady his breath. "Let me pass, please."

The great lady in the painting eyed Draco with distrust, before making her reply. "If you do not have the password, you shall not enter."

Draco cursed loudly; he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "Please, Miss. Harry left potions early due to certain… personal circumstances, and he could be in danger to himself."

"I know who you are, Mr Malfoy, as well as the nature of yours and Mr Potter's relationship. Therefore I cannot let you pass." The Fat Lady's voice was cold and stiff.

"I understand that what you have heard would provoke you to prevent my admittance. But if you don't let me in I… I'll just have to take it up with Dumbledore. I'm Head Boy and am well within my rights to enter the Gryffindor tower."

The Fat Lady looked to be considering this for a moment, before she gave an exasperated sigh. "Very well," she mumbled in annoyance, swinging open slowly. Not wasting any time, the blonde Slytherin hurried in.

_Wow_, he thought. _It looks so warm here, unlike the cold depths of the dungeons._ But Draco didn't dwell on the thought; he needed to find Harry. Draco ran up the staircase on the right hand side, only to find himself sliding downward. _Typical Gryffindor, to not allow boys up to the girls' dorms._ Draco would have smirked, had he not been so worried.

After his defeated attempt up the right staircase, the blonde used his oh so Slytherin cunning to figure out to use the staircase to the left. Draco all but leapt up the stairs until he came to the door of the seventh year Gryffindor boys. Wrenching open the dark door, Draco bustled inside.

There were five four-poster beds arranged around the room, the colors of gold and red clashing throughout the room. But Draco took little heed of the countless conflicting colors, instead staring intently on the only bed with its hangings drawn close. The blonde took in a deep breath, before slowly drawing back the hangings.

A sigh of relieve washed over Draco when he saw Harry sitting there, unharmed. Harry didn't look up, instead twirling Sirius' knife in his hands slowly. "'Lo, Draco," Harry greeted the boy before him with no particular tone. "Why are you here and how did you find me so fast?"

Draco wanted to sit on Harry's bed, his legs tired from running, but he didn't. "I- we- er," Draco stammered. "Well, Hermione was worried about you, what you could be doing all alone…"

Harry lifted his head to meet Draco's silver eyes. "Just Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"No," Draco admitted just as quietly. He had still not quite forgiven Harry for his behaviour before, what with the kiss-and-runs, but he was nonetheless concerned about the sodding Gryffindor.

They sat there in silence until the Slytherin boy could no longer bear it. "So…" Harry remained silent. "Po- Harry. Say something."

He looked over, hearing Harry sigh. "What is there possibly left for me to say, Draco? I've humiliated myself, and probably have disgraced most of the witches and wizards in our world. I can just see the _Prophet_ headlines now; The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gay… Potter: Saviour or Pouf?… Why is my life never simple?"

Draco favoured Harry a look of sympathy. "I know things seem rough now, but things will get simpler after the Dark Lord is gone."

"If I even survive that long," Harry admitted. "It's up to me. Only one of us can go on. And I- I'm scared, Draco," he added in a whisper.

Draco looked over to find that the raven-haired boy hugging his knees close to his chest, face buried in his arms. Slytherin though he may be, something inside Draco hurt at the sight of the other in such distress. Without hesitation, he moved over to where Harry was, sitting on his bed, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Harry looked up in surprise, his shining emerald eyes locking with Draco's brilliant silver ones. With the intensity of the gaze between them, both wanted to look away. But they couldn't. Instead they took each other's features in, basking in them; capturing them.

Silver eyes swept over Harry's every feature, while emerald eyes explored his. Draco's eyes soon rested on perfect, pink lips that just looked so luscious and tempting. He could, too, see that the Gryffindor wanted to kiss him as well, but just as they were only inches apart Draco turned away.

"I… I can't, Harry. It hurts too much to see you run away after," Draco explained, morosely.

Harry, though, grabbed the blonde's hand with his own, using his other to pull Draco's head to face his. "I'm not going anywhere," he quietly promised. And with that, he closed the distance between them, his perfectly pink lips capturing Draco's.

The Slytherin wasted no time in responding, kissing Harry back eagerly, but sweetly, running his tongue along the raven-haired boy's bottom lip and eliciting a whimper from his luscious lips. Eyes closed, tongue met tongue, beginning in a duel of flicking and swirling.

Hands found their way to Draco's soft, golden locks, his own hands coming around Harry's neck, pulling their faces, mouths, closer together. Only to pull Draco down onto a moan, Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him down on top of him. Their kisses heated up, both keen on tasting every inch of the other's mouth.

With the closeness of their bodies, it was no time before the adolescents were quite aroused. It took even less time for them each to notice this, their erections hard against the other's thigh. Draco let loose a moan when Harry began to slowly grind himself against him.

Nipping at Harry's lips briefly, Draco pulled back, a smile dancing across his face, gazing into eyes the most brilliant shade of green. "Mmmm, nice," Draco all but purred.

"I'll say," Harry's husky voice replied.

"I see you're still here," Draco commented, smiling more.

"I keep my promises," Harry replied with such innocence that Draco thought he's never seen or heard anything, or one, so sweet.

To Harry's dislike, Draco moved off of Harry, but only to lie beside him, one hand wandering his messy hair, looking ghostly pale compared to the Gryffindor's ebony tresses. _Merlin, don't stop_, Harry thought. And Draco didn't.

They laid there, eyes fixed upon each other, for what seemed like an eternity, before noises from downstairs brought them out of their reverie. "Potions must be out. We'd better go see what's happening." But Draco didn't move a muscle. Well, okay, unless you count his mouth and pounding heart.

"Yes," Harry agreed morosely. "Perhaps we'd better." He too didn't move.

So the two sat there still, unmoving,

That is, until they heard the sound of hurried footsteps towards the room. Both boys got up quickly from the bed, Draco moving back until he was leaning against Harry's bedpost, trying desperately to look casual. Before either could mention to the other that their hair made it look like they had been thoroughly shagged, the door burst open.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed, knocking Harry onto his bed with a ferocious hug, before getting up and straightening her robes. "Thank Merlin you are all right. M- Draco found you then? Good. I was so worried you'd break your promise to me and contemplate mutilating yourself again."

Harry held out his arms for Hermione to check for herself that he had indeed not done a thing to harm himself. "A promise is a promise, 'Mione. See? No marks."

Hermione smiled at him fondly, until the shine of Sirius' knife caught her eye. She frowned at the knife that lay abandoned on his unkempt bed, evil-eyeing it, before turning her glare to Harry. "No marks on your _arms_, eh? Where are the marks then? Harry James Potter-"

"Calm down Hermione," Harry interrupted the ranting girl, his voice raised to overlap the silly girl's. "I keep my promises. You should know that. I'd never betray your trust. You know I can't lie to you."

"Then what exactly is your knife doing out on your bed?"

"When I arrived he was merely twirling it in his hands, Granger," Draco spoke up, slightly annoyed at the bushy-haired girl for not believing Harry. The Gryffindor boy nodded.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, Harry. It'd just… I only thought, considering what you had confessed… well… I was just so worried, you know. Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"That's all right, Hermione. I know you're just being a friend, so thanks," Harry replied the girl. "So, what was the general opinion on what I admitted to? Are people disgusted and horrified that the saviour of our wizarding world is gay?"

Hermione looked slightly hesitant. "Well, word certainly does travel fast around this school," she started. "From what I understand, the Gryffindors are pretty much all okay with it, which can be expected what with us all accepting Seamus' sexuality. The Hufflepuffs are accepting of it as well, I think. Ravenclaw is mostly okay with it, though there are still the few linked to Slytherin who don't approve. Which brings me to them." She paused a moment to glance at Draco, before continuing. "Some Slytherins, believe it or not, are okay with it. Most, however, think it's rather funny, or disgusting, or whatever. But don't let them get to you."

"I'll talk to them, Harry. I'll make sure they don't hex you because of this. They'll listen to me. They know better than not to," Draco offered.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry smiled at the blonde, though he wasn't so sure of what her could do, considering what he was and all. "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower, he turned to leave when he felt hands stop him."

"Harry," Hermione gave him a stern look. "You have to eat something. What about dinner?"

"I'll get something later, Hermione. From the kitchens." When the girl scowled slightly at the thought of him making the house-elves do more than they were already burdened with, Harry sighed. "They like their job, I don't know when you are going to see that for yourself." He was going to leave again, when a thought occurred to him. "Hey, can I talk to Draco alone, 'Mione?"

Giving them a knowing look, Hermione answered his request by walking out of room, closing the door with a click. Harry rounded on Draco.

"I'm not running away, I hope you know. I just, er, have some things to do... and such," Harry blushed.

Draco grinned. "Oh that's quite all right, I understand. I really have some things to do as well," he smirked, walking over to Harry and planting a kiss on those delectable lips. "Mmm. So then," he said as he pulled away, "can I meet you later? Perhaps at the kitchens?"

Harry smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's say, uh, eight o'clock outside the portrait entrance?"

"I'll be there." Draco kissed Harry again, this time for a few heated minutes, before pulling away. "Bye," he bid farewell to the dark-haired boy. He stopped just before shutting the door. "Have fun," With a wink and the click of the door, Draco was gone, leaving Harry to attend to certain pressing matters in the privacy of the showers.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

A/N: Wow. Sorry that took so long to get up… And wouldn't you know? The power went out, and I hadn't saved… so I had to re-write lots. -sigh- I hope you all enjoy. Yay for Harry/Draco ishness. XDDDDDD Ta.


	9. Goodies From The Kitchen

A/N: Writing this so soon, in hopes of getting it up quick. Thankies to my so far reviewers. -happyhappy- This is for all of you.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

And enjoy he did. Harry spent nearly an hour inside the seclusion of a _very_ locked shower stall; his mind wrapped around many an idea, his hands wrapped around certain hard parts of his anatomy. With a final stroke, Harry came on the wall, panting Draco's beautiful name, thankful of the silencing charms on the stall.

Checking the time, he saw that he was to meet the sexy Slytherin in fifteen minutes, and he had yet to even change. Meanwhile…

-.-

Back in the cold depths of the dungeon, Draco Malfoy was stepping out from a _very_ enjoyable shower, still thinking about fantasies featuring one very striking Harry Potter. Draco, after seeing that he had merely ten minutes to beautify himself for the attractive Gryffindor, nearly started to panic.

Quickly finding a pair of tight black pants and a tight black turtleneck cashmere sweater, he pulled them on. He knew that there wasn't enough time for his routine one-hundred-stroke-hair-brushing, so he settled for just making his hair minimally presentable, before dashing out of the dungeons to the kitchen.

When he got there Harry was already waiting by the portrait of fruit. Draco was nearly five minutes late, out of breath and flushed in the face. Harry turned to look at Draco, his mouth agape.

"What?" Draco questioned, frantically tidying his hair, but was stopped by Harry's hands.

"Don't. You look so hot with your hair like that… all mussed up," Harry all-but drooled.

That reassured the pale blonde. He smiled, leaning towards Harry slightly. "Potter, where are your manners? Kiss me."

Laughing slightly, the raven-haired boy took hold of Draco properly, pulling him into a passionate kiss, which went on for a long while, until Harry pulled back, smiling. "Talk about my manners? You're the one who showed up five minutes late," he said softly. "But all is forgiven. You're worth it."

Draco didn't know what to say. No one had ever said that he was worth it. No one. Ever. He pulled Harry into a tight embrace, resting his face between the Gryffindor's shoulder and sweet-smelling neck, feeling the boy wrap his arms tightly around him. And Draco couldn't help but lick a sweet-looking spot on Harry's neck.

Being so close, the blonde could feel a shiver run down the Gryffindor's body. "Was that a shiver, Potter?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear, giving it a little nip.

"Maybe." Harry's whisper was so quiet that Draco only just heard it.

Smirking to himself, Draco pulled back. "Well, we had better get something before it gets too late, eh?" The Slytherin really wasn't thinking when he picked out his outfit; his pants were tight enough before they were sporting a nearly complete hard-on.

If Harry saw what was going on with Draco he didn't say anything, though that might just be because he was having some… difficulties himself. "Er, right. Shall we then?" He placed a hand on the tapestry, tickling the pear lightly.

They walked in; the house elves immediately came towards them, Dobby leading the way. "Mister Harry Potter, sir. To what do we owe this pleasure?" The pale blonde rolled his eyes. Trust Harry to actually get friendly with the house elf he had gotten freed from the Malfoys.

"We just came down for something to eat, Dobby," Harry replied, then looked at Draco. "Uh, what are we going to get?"

"How about you get some real food and I'll get the dessert and refreshments?" The blonde offered. When Harry nodded, he went over to the other house elves. "Could we have some of the wine the professors drink? And for dessert, anything with whipped cream." He only had to wait a minute before the house elf came by with a bottle of red wine and some strawberry shortcake. "Excellent." That was as close as he was going to come to ever thanking a house elf.

He looked over at Harry. "Ready to go then? Good." He opened the door for the dark-haired boy, following him out.

"Um, Draco? Where are we going to eat this?" Harry was a little worried that Draco was planning on taking them outside in the cold.

"Good question. How about my room? It's not too far from here…" He turned to see a rather hesitant looking Harry. "Harry? You okay?"

The Gryffindor shook his head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… it sounds a little… I don't know, expecting."

Chuckling softly, the Slytherin teen took Harry's hand with his own free one. "It's not. Look, I have a little common room and everything. We don't even need to set a foot in my bedroom, if you're worried I'm going to try and seduce you."

A blush crept onto Harry's face. "Er, it's not that I don't want to. I just don't want things to get too rushed, you know?"

Draco nodded, but didn't let go of the other's hand, leading him down into the dungeons. He stopped outside a portrait of a sleeping dragon, a snake present on his rising and falling belly.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," he stated in a level voice. Harry watched in amazement as the silver serpent moved its head to flick its tongue at the sleeping dragon, who awoke giggling.

The blonde seemed to watch all this with an expression of boredom on his face. "Come on, Harry; right through here." He led the way to his luxurious looking room, complete with a common room as said.

"Draco, what was with the portrait? I've never seen one like that before," Harry asked, dying to know.

"Oh, that? Well my password, translated from Latin, means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon,' so when said the snake tickles the sleeping dragon. Quite clever, actually," Draco added, his tone telling Harry that he was trying not to boast.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed. "So, what's to eat?"

Smirking, as usual, Draco came over to Harry, licking his lips. "Well, I could tell you what I _want_ to eat, but I do believe you wish to take things slowly."

Involuntarily, the Gryffindor shivered again. "Draco, I told you-"

"Yes, yes I know," Draco interrupted, sounding the tiniest bit irritated. "You don't want to have any fun yet."

"No, fun is okay. I'm just… not ready to, you know… er, go all the way."

A laugh emanated from Draco's mouth. "'Go all the way'? Is that some sort of muggle phrase for shagging?"

"Er, well, yeah," Harry blushed.

"Mmm, have you any idea how cute you are when you get all shy and embarrassed?" Draco asked, not waiting nor caring for an answer, placing a sweet kiss on Harry's soft lips.

Harry was quick to respond, kissing Draco back as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Their game of tongue war lasted for several minutes before they broke apart, due to Harry's stomach rumbling. "Honestly, Potter. You have no sense of manners, do you?" His voice, though, was affectionate.

Harry shrugged, making to sit on the couch. "So, we have chicken wings and lemon rice," he told Draco, placing the magically set plates out beside each other, one in front of him, one in front of where the blonde had taken a seat.

"Good choice," Draco complimented. "It'll go good with the wine I've gotten. Oh don't look that way. I'm not going to get you drunk and then take advantage of you. I may be a Slytherin, but do give me some credit." He tried his very best to look offended and hurt.

"It's not that, Draco," he reassured the pale boy. "I just don't drink wine. Or have ever tried it for that matter. I think it might be a bit higher than my tastes, is all."

Draco didn't believe him. "You're the saviour of the entire wizarding world, and all your life you have never had a drop of wine? I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Draco. I didn't grow up being spoiled or praised by my family, like everyone seems to believe. My relatives are magic-hating muggles who treat me worse than the dirt on their son's clothes."

The pale blonde wanted to reach out and hug the boy tightly. "Oh Harry," he said quietly. "I didn't know. I've been so horrible to you all these years; being a prat because I thought that you always got everything you've ever wanted. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he replied. "You didn't know. Nobody does, except for a few. I didn't exactly want everyone to know and to feel sorry for me. So, let's say we eat, shall we?" Harry hastily changed the subject.

Not about to prod further, Draco decided to give Harry some space, nodding and starting on his chicken. Shortly after they began eating, Draco was finding himself more and more thankful for Harry's choice in food, watching the other boy licking and sucking the sauce from his fingers. Before the end of the meal, both boys were thoroughly aroused.

Finishing his wine with a final swig, Harry set down his glass, turning to Draco. "Great wine, Dray," he smiled, slightly tipsy for having more than his share of the delicious liquor. "S'for dessert?"

"A surprise," Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Close those beautiful eyes, Har." Once sure that Harry had indeed secured his eyes shut, the blonde brought out the strawberry shortcake he acquired from the kitchens. "All right, open."

When Harry did, he didn't see the big deal. It was just strawberry shortcake, what was so surprising about that? "Draco, what-"

But Harry was cut off my Draco; or rather by Draco's tongue, a dab of whipped cream on the tip. They shared the sweetness of the taste through their kiss, tasting each other's tongue with their own, all but moaning into the delicious kiss.

As soon as they pulled back, their eyes opened, each watching as the other licked their lips to savour the taste. "Mmm, Draco you taste good," Harry murmured, surprising Draco as he took his pale hand, dipping a slender finger into the whipped cream, before placing it in his mouth. Harry licked and sucked all of the sweetness from Draco's fingers, his eyes fixed upon the blonde as he closed his silver eyes in ecstasy.

And so Harry continued to lick and nip at the pale digit, only stopping after he started to worry about slobbering too much. "I think I'm addicted to you," Harry told him in a rather husky voice.

Seeming to regain himself, Draco could only reply, "Oh baby, this is just the beginning."

Harry swallowed. Hard. Much as he wanted to reply something, he didn't trust his voice, instead watching the blonde lick his lips purposely.

"Now, now, Potter. It's rude to stare," Draco teased, before adding, "not that I blame you, of course."

"My, my, _Draco_. Someone really is vain, now are we?" Harry found himself able to use his voice again.

"Well with a face and body like this-" Draco started, though he was interrupted by a playful punch in his arm.

"Yes, I know Draco. You've got the face of an angel, a killer quidditch bod, features made to perfection, blonde hair that lies flawlessly, and the most gorgeous fucking eyes I've ever seen." Finally, Harry took a deep breath, looking into Draco's eyes, adoration flickering in between the silver.

Draco wanted to come back with some arrogant reply, something about it being about time Harry realised and recognised this, but found that he just couldn't. Sure, everyone thought that he, Draco, had thought those things about himself. But to hear Harry compliment him that way with such sincerity made the blonde's heart skip a beat.

So, instead, he replied by leaning in close, resting his forehead on Harry's, nuzzling the Gryffindor's nose with his own. Eyes locked, Draco released a soft breath on Harry's mouth, before wrapping his arms around this tanned neck and brushing his lips tenderly against Harry's. The kiss was sweet and passionate, both loving the gentle, affectionate nature of it.

When it ended, though after Draco nibbled at Harry's bottom lip a little bit, Harry was at a loss for words. "Draco, I-" But he was interrupted by a pale finger on his lips.

"Shhh, Harry. I know," Draco offered in explanation, pulling his hand away from Harry's mouth and intertwining his fingers with the boy. "Perhaps we should finish up?" It wasn't that the Slytherin boy wanted to leave, he just wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't see it that way. "Oh, okay," he said quickly, sounding a little hurt and turning away, unlocking their joined hands.

"Harry," Draco said softly, taking Harry's hand with his, using his other to turn his head back. "I didn't mean it that way. This is just… a new feeling for me." He took a big gulp of air, not wanting to admit what he was about to. "And I'm scared." There, he did it. Slytherin's could be brave when they felt they needed to be.

The intensity of Draco's silver eyes made Harry want to look away, but at the same time never break it. "So am I, Draco. I've never felt this way before. Not even for…" He trailed off, not wanting to even this about the man he had fallen inlove with a few years before.

The blonde couldn't help but pull the Gryffindor into a close embrace, pulling the boy's head to rest on his shoulder, using his free hand to caress his raven hair. Both boys loved the closeness this comfort brought.

Finally, Draco pulled back to reveal Harry, his emerald eyes shining with tears. "Thank you, Draco," he breathed.

And Draco responded by kissing Harry softly on his cheek. "No problem, love," he told him.

"Hmm, perhaps we should finish our dessert?" Harry stated, looking at the other.

A twinkle could be seen in Draco's eyes. "You're right, Harry," he agreed, unbuttoning the Gryffindor's shirt a few buttons.

"D-Draco, I told you already-"

"I know. I'm not going to do take things too far, Harry. Just trust me." He scooped some whipped cream off one of their desserts, before slathering it on Harry's exposed neck.

The cold sweet made Harry jump a little, but he was soon calmed by the Slytherin's tongue, lips, and teeth warmly licking, nipping and biting at his flesh. And all he could do was moan, causing Draco to giggle, and the feeling against his sensitive neck only made Harry moan louder.

He may have said that he wanted things to start out slow, but that didn't stop Harry from pulling the working blonde on top of him. Draco was only mildly surprised by this, as he knew his actions would certainly stir something in Harry's blood.

At some point, Harry didn't know when, but his shirt was completely undone and was being pushed off. The next thing he knew, Draco had placed some more whipped cream on him, this time trailing from his neck, past his starting-to-perk nipples, past his mild abs, into his navel and stopping only just before it got _too_ low.

Head tilting back in elation, Harry closed his eyes, using all the strength of his senses to reel in the feeling of Draco's tongue lapping up the sweetness spread on his naked chest.

He squealed in delight when Draco got to teasing his perking nipple, arching his back when Draco bit down on it and nibbled gently, before heading down lower. Draco dipped his tongue into the boy's navel, and Harry thought that he had never been harder in his life, including when he saw the magnificent creature in front of him naked in all his glory. He knew that if he didn't do anything about it soon, _very_ soon, he would come in his pants, and wouldn't that be embarrassing, coming without Draco even touching his erection.

Seeming to know this, it wasn't exactly something Harry could hide at the moment, Draco slid down off the couch and onto his knees. His silver eyes looked up to meet Harry's, asking permission, and all the raven-haired boy could do was nod.

Encouraged, Draco undid Harry's belt, agonisingly slow, before pulling the boy's pants down below his ankles and off. Next to go were Harry's black socks. Damn, Draco could tease.

Finally, after kissing a trail from his grown legs, Draco reached a hand inside Harry's boxers, gripping his hard flesh. Harry groaned in relief, his eyes closed tight, when all of a sudden his boxers were gone. Opening his eyes in surprise, emerald eyes met a mischievous gleam in silver ones.

He heard Draco drop his wand with a clatter, but it didn't really register in his mind. Their eyes we locked as Draco brought his other hand around Harry's prick. Soon he began a rhythm, one hand pumping the length of Harry's cock while his other massaged his balls.

And then the unexpected happened. During their locked gaze, Harry's focus had slipped, his mind reeling with ecstasy. So when Draco's tongue flicked out to taste the pre-cum on Harry's member, the boy gasped in surprise, his eyes coming to focus on Draco. He looked so beautiful like that, his flaxen hair covering his face, his cheeks slightly rosy. Hard to believe something as angelic looking as him could be anything remotely related to Slytherin.

When Draco licked at his prick again, Harry was more prepared, moaning out for the blonde to do more. And Draco complied, pulling himself closer, licking his lips, and slipping the hard flesh into his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes, head rolling back. _So this is what bliss felt like_. He moaned loudly when the Slytherin swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock, brushing against his foreskin.

It took all of Harry's will not to thrust his hips and get his cock to go all the way down the blonde's throat. Draco, though, seeming to sense his struggle, gripped Harry hips and pulled him in as far as he could.

The sensation of his prick hitting the back of Draco's throat sent Harry over the edge, and after only a few more sucks, he came loudly in the blonde's mouth, moaning out Draco's name. After milking every last drop from Harry's softening cock, Draco swallowed the other's come, only a little bit dribbling out the corner of his mouth. But on his way up to the Gryffindor's lips, Draco licked that up.

Before, Harry thought the idea of tasting himself was a little perverted, but tasting it off of Draco's lips and tongue was definitely something. They kissed and kissed for some time, before they broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"That was-"

"I know."

"Wow."

"Yes."

"You are-"

"Mmmhmm."

Harry was sure that he had a great goofy smile on his face, but he didn't care. That was so much better than just wanking off.

They sat there together, nothing being said, and it wasn't until Harry felt Draco rubbing up against him that he realised that the Slytherin boy was still hard. That was hardly fair, and you know Gryffindors.

So Harry, the only experience he'd ever had was jerking his own self off, removed his hands from Draco's fair hair, sliding them down to unzip his pants. Once accomplished, Harry reached into them, past Draco's silky boxers, finding the blonde's hard and weeping flesh.

At the contact, Draco moaned, leaning his head against Harry's. He gave a sharp intake of breath when Harry gripped a little too hard.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled his apology. Rubbing a different prick was different; it felt so foreign. Sometime after started to get Draco off, Harry felt pale hands envelop his own cock, which was getting hard again.

With their foreheads pressed together, eyes watching the other, they would lick or nip at the other's lips through their joined panting and moaning. It wasn't long before Draco's orgasm hit. Hard. His come filled Harry's hands and then some. The feeling off the other's come in his hands sent Harry over the edge, and he was surprised that after his first load shot, he could come again so quickly.

They stayed looking into each other's eyes for a long time, both of their hands still moving a bit, milking every last bit. Then finally Draco muttered a cleaning charm on them both, setting aside his wand, before taking his hands to cup Harry's face. "That was amazing," he whispered, and the proceeded to engulf the Gryffindor's swollen lips with his own. By the time the kiss had ended both boy were breathless.

"I- I should go, before it gets too late."

Draco felt a little crushed at that, watching the Gryffindor stand to gather his things. Then the blonde got up as well, grabbing Harry's hand. "Harry, don't. Stay with me. Please."

Looking into Draco's silvery eyes, Harry found that he just couldn't reject him. "Anything you want."

Draco smiled, pulling Harry over to his bed. Once they had turned off the lights (by magic, of course) and climbed into bed, they shared one final kiss, before Harry rested his head on Draco's chest.

"Night, Draco."

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

Tired though he was, Draco stayed awake for a little book, just revelling in the feeling and warmth Harry gave him, just by sharing his bed. He hoped that this meant that this would be the end of a cold and lonely bed for Draco.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A/N: Well… there you go. ) Hope you enjoyed. I know, I need to work on my sex scenes and such… but I hope it was okay. Please give me some feedback. I love to hear your reviews. I assure you that I started this chappie the day after I posted chapter 8… it just took so long because it's the longest chapter yet 10.5/11 pages on Microsoft word. And so yeah… Pleasepleaseplease review! I love it when you guys review… it makes me feel like I have something to write for… and it hurries up my writing process… the encouragement of it and all. Tell me your thoughts on the smutty scene and all… I'd like to hear if I'm doing something wrong or something.

Thanks. ) Love you all! -Blows kisses-


End file.
